We Are Legion
by Fembot96
Summary: Set in the 31st century; a team of young heroes inspired by the heroics of the golden age of heroism band together to forge their own legacies. Despite the combined efforts of multiple planetary governments to repress their movement, they'll make it their mission to change the galaxy for the better. (SYOC)


_"Once upon a time, history was made on the battlefield. Heroes chose to fight for justice... for the honor... for glory and faith... for survival. And, in time... all the fighting was done. With the help of interstellar alliances, the Earth entered a millennium of utopian peace. Now, at the dawn of the 31st Century, all we, our parents and their parents have ever known is security, stability, and order. We're so sick of it, we could scream. And we are **Legion.**" _Hunter Prince fought off the urge to cringe at his voice projected over the building's intercom system. The bulky Amazonian 17-year-old sucked his teeth and turned to the Kryptonian walking beside him. "It shouldn't have been me. I told you two I'd be no good at inspiring speeches and crap. You're the great descendant of Superman. Shouldn't leading be your thing? Just let me show up and kick ass."

He huffed. Resenting being forced into reciting the voiceover for their intergalactic advert and call to arms for what they planned to call the 'Legion Of Superheroes'. Targetting any teen in this galaxy inspired by the old tales of heroism in the 21st century and wanting to make a change to the stale and suppressive society of today. Tryouts for said Legion were happening today at what would become the headquarters for the team. Hundreds of teens showed up in droves for the chance to audition. Each of them sharing the same thirst for revolution.

At his right, Konn-El, next in line for the mantle of Superman (or Superwoman in some cases), jabbed his elbow into one of Hunter's colossal arms. "Well, I think you did an outstanding job. Don't sell yourself short, I won't have any part in that. I was busy with the preparation for my induction ceremony and I'm sure you're well aware Gwendolynn couldn't be asked. Public relations aren't necessarily her strong suit." He chuckled at the thought of their uptight and stoic friend giving an inspiring rallying speech. "Besides, I don't think even I could draw a crowd like that." Kon-El tilted his head towards the glass doors of the headquarters at the end of the silver hallway the two walked down.

Outside stood a line stretching as far as the_ human_ eye could see. Of course, being Kryptonian Kon-El could see far beyond the line with ease but that's beside the point. "Look at what your words did." He smiled at his childhood friend. "Well, actually Gwen wrote the speech but..." Hunter trailed off as he saw the smile on Kon-El's face drop into a look of disapproval. Catching onto Kon-El's intentions his tone shifted. "I guess... I wasn't so bad was I." He relented, complimenting himself and bringing the smile back to Kon's face. A dance the two would repeat again and again over their friendship.

"Looks like we can add inspirational speaking to your list of many talents now can we?" Kon-El smirked as the two ended their walk and stood in front of the entrance. A hesitant warmth spread through the Amazonian once he noticed the hopeful looks of the youths on the other side of the glass doors. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." He gulped as a tiny crack formed in his usually pessimistic and grumpy exterior. "Regardless I'm sure they would all be proud of us following in their footsteps." Said Kon-El. Referring to the original big three; Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Of whom the trio Gwendolynn, Hunter, and Kon-El all descend from in one way or another.

Speaking of Gwendolynn the aforementioned red-head spoke up over the group's com system. "Boys, you two finished with your headcount yet? I need an exact number if I'm going to determine how long each audition should be. Unless you want to be here until tomorrow." Said Gwendolynn from inside the dome-shaped room the auditions would soon take place in. And, although he couldn't see them Hunter could feel her eyes narrowing at them both. "We just got to the front doors, Gwen." Hunter almost pleaded.

"Hmm? I was under the impression one of you had super speed." She calmly snarked. "Nevermind it. I'm sending out a drone for the exact headcount. Open the doors when I give the say so. Shouldn't be long now." The detachment in her voice obvious as she typed away at the holographic screen in front of her. "Noted," sighed Hunter. "She seems... efficient." He chose his words carefully as he turned to Kon-El.

"Give it time and I'm certain you two will be fine. If I can recall when we first met our childhood scuffles would flatten entire nurseries," Kon assured him. "Besides, in the short time we've known her, I think I've become quite fond of her input. And, you could learn a thing or two from her nerve." Facing the see-through doors Kon-El flashed a pearly white assuring smile at the front of the massive line.

"Nerve is one way to put it." Hunter followed suit and waved out at the crowd in front of them.

At the front of the line, a few eager fans all but swooned at the up-close sight of the two of friends. One couldn't necessarily blame them since the boys made a rather good looking pair. Hunter, although belonging to the 31st century, sported an uncanny resemblance to a 1950's movie star. A strong nose and a square jaw that contrasted with his pretty beaming blue eyes. The only thing he was missing was styling his ink colored hair into slick do. He opted out of that in favor of a simple buzzcut.

One would even have a hard time believing he was still a teenager with his herculean frame. He honestly shared more in common visually with Superman than the actual descendant of Kal-El himself. Wearing a crimson armored vest and black leather pants armor-plated pants. While both of his bare arms were on display, on his right arm the same tiara Diana Prince herself wore clung tightly around it. With multiple veins popping through his olive-colored skin. This wasn't the only artifact of hers he possessed. Hanging from his right hip was the iconic lasso of truth. He even sported a red cape draped across his shoulders and hanging down his back. Pinned to his vest with the golden eagle emblem of Wonder Woman. The only thing of hers he wore that wasn't a direct hand down from his ancestor were the remade silver bracelets of submission on his wrist. The originals were likely lost to time or destroyed in battle.

Next to him Kon-El still beamed his almost supernaturally white smile. He made it his business to smile so often he was probably setting himself up for wrinkles around his russet eyes. Unlike Hunter, the only bit of skin he showed was his face. The rest was covered from neck to toe in a blue skintight bodysuit wrapped partially in brick-colored robes that ended in a loincloth falling to just above his knees. Under the cloth, along the bodysuit was the signature House of El crest across his chest. Bangles decorated his arms, matching the golden band around his head. His kinky brown hair spilling out over the top in a well maintained fro.

Back in the audition room, Gwendolynn bit her lip in thought. Seeing as Hunter never bothered turning his coms off she'd heard everything. '_Let him vent.'_ She quickly decided. Causing a commotion gained her nothing but a bit of pride. '_If we're supposed to be the leaders of an entire revolution then silly bickering won't get us anywhere. We need a united front._' She told herself before activating her coms again. "Alright, total number of applicants have been tallied. Open the doors whenever you're ready." Gwen said, forcing a slight change to her usually distant voice. '_That'll have to do._'

In a rare moment, Gwen removed her bulky goggles revealing the part of her pale face uncovered by her lavender batman-inspired cowl. Her bare honey-colored eyes surveyed the block full of wannabe legionnaires. She studied the looks on their faces. Some anxious, some optimistic, some so confident they could stand to be knocked down a peg or two. Whatever emotion they showed, they showed up in-part because of her. The weight of that had just begun to hit her and she wasn't comfortable with that. The faith each of them showed for the cause had an inherent danger to it. Countless times in history groups of good-intentioned people were led astray by egomaniacs and their own agendas. And, she wasn't all too sure of her sanity in the first place. Maybe that self-awareness makes her better than them. _Maybe. _

Gwen couldn't pinpoint whether it was the sudden realization of the influence she now held or the newly made costume she had yet to break in that caused beads of sweat to dot on her brow. She had no idea how Kon-El looked so refined in his suit meanwhile she could feel the rashes forming underneath hers.

She tugged at the neckline of her costume trying to break its vice grip on her throat. She wore a grey bodysuit with purple trim down the sides of her arms and legs. Over her chest was a stylized purple wing across her shoulders similar to her ancestor Dick Grayson. On top of the design was the signature batman logo. With matching spike knuckled gloves on her hands, sturdy boots on her feet, and a flowing cape fitting for a member of the bat family. The perfect backdrop for her flowing red hair that poured from the back of her cowl.

Moving on, she figured it was probably best that the three of them never fully fleshed out who would lead the team. '_Could be the only way we'll stay true to our goals without someone's self-importance getting in the way._' Turning around in her rotating chair she stared up at the giant statutes of the big three. Each of them seemingly staring down at her with their hands perched on their hips. After designing an entire hallway close to the entrance to be full of holographic portraits of iconic heroes she insisted the statutes be the only ones in the headquarters made of real gold. It was her call seeing as the Wayne fortune was footing the bill for building this place. Her shoulders rose and fell in a weary sigh "You guys wouldn't steer us wrong would you?"

* * *

**Hi! I really hope you liked the first little bit of my writing here. I think it turned out ok and I'm so excited to finally get this story going. I tried not that long ago to make this story but I rushed out a chapter in 4 hours and it was kind of unsightly. I also did a horrible job of explaining the Legion of Superheroes to anyone who didn't already know about them. So I basically remade the Legion but kind of made it more streamlined so you didn't need to have much but a basic knowledge of DC comics and the show Young Justice. **

**The plot of this story is basically that it's set in the same Universe as Young Justice however it is much, much further into the future. I'm talking the 31st century. The story will center around a bunch of space teens lead by the descendants of the greatest heroes of the golden age. All Fighting to change a galactic societal mindset that's cold, callous, and robotic. **

**Human sexuality and contact are kept at arms' length. And all minors are kept under surveillance to groom them into perfect adults. ****The Legion's main goal is social reform as well as protecting people and inspiring them with the legends of superheroes of old. While pissing off a couple of different governments along the way. There will also be a couple of cameos and a bunch of references to the Young Justice team. You could also think of it as Young Justice but make it space.**

**The characters featured in this chapter:**

**Gwendolynn Grayson - Nightingale **

**Kon-El - Superboy**

**Hunter Prince - Wonder Lad (He's an actual DC character so check him out for a reference.) **

**The form will be on my profile for you guys to go read and I'll leave the rules both down below and on my profile also.**

**Rules and more info:**

**1.) Getting both of these out of the way because I guess they're kind of obvious. No Gary or Mary Sues and no overpowered characters. They can have great powers however please give them some drawbacks to make it reasonable. **

**2.) The Legion consists of earthlings as well as people from a vast number of planets in the United Planets Alliance. (Think of it as the U.N. but its planets instead of countries.) So if you're up to it why not invent your own race of people. You can also use an existing one from the DC universe. **

**3.) Descendants of former DC superheroes and villains are for the most part welcome however try not to fall into the Mary/Gary sue territory on that one. The Legion is inspired by the heroism of the 20th & 21st century's superheroes so they would be thought of as 'legacies' and be kind of bigshots. **

**4.) The legion also takes inspiration from the golden age of heroes which is why their codenames sound cheesy. **

**5.) It's not first come first serve so please take your time. If it's gonna take you a while to think someone up feel free to pm me to let me know you're interested so I know to keep my options open. **

**6.) I'm just gonna put it out there. I'm a filthy self-obsessed trash bag who _LOVES_ attention. So please if your character does get accepted could you leave a review every now and then. Good or bad it honestly motivates me to keep writing pumping out mediocrity.**

**7.) Please send all applications through PM. Applications left in the comment section will be ignored sorry.**

**8.) I'll be accepting about 7 main characters with maybe 4 or 5 side characters. So in total, the team will have about 14-15 members. The main 10 main characters will be the focus while the rest will show up less often. Just to keep me from getting too overwhelmed. **


End file.
